Want You More  Kiriha X Nene fic
by digimonfan4ever101
Summary: sequel from Just To Be With You from Digimon Xros Wars. Nene and Kiriha wanting more for each other but they shy about it... o how gonne they become more closer? One-shot


Another fic about Kiriha X Nene and the sequel of "Just To Be With You" well this title just randomness and I wasn't in mood to give some title and Sorry for short chapter, I will edit if I was in mood and have ideas, btw My friend request this so hope he likes it :)

I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON

Want You More

Kiriha and Nene were secretly dating in the Digital World.  
>...Well, Taiki already knew about that and he didn't mind since he is in love with Akari. They have never done anything more than holding hands and they even always spend time together.<p>

After visited the 3rd Land, Honey Land, they arrived at Cyber Land and met Ruka. Kiriha had been harsh to Ruka but Taiki acted kindly to her. Ruka instantly acted that she was having a crush on him and always cuddled around him.

"Hihihi..." Nene giggled.

"What are you giggling about..?" said Kiriha coldly.  
>"She's cute when she giggled." He thought. (I recommend italicizing his thoughts xD)<p>

"Nothing... It's just that, if Akari was here she would be jealous, and you'll shove her away..." She smiled. (what do you mean here? Kiriha will shove her away or Akari will go away by herself? xD)

"Oooh..."  
>He acted like he didn't care.<p>

"She's jealous whenever I'm with Taiki, or Taiki tried to save me... She was even so bitter when Bastemon cuddled with him, and Taiki told me you-"  
>Nene stopped as she noticed the slight sign that Kiriha jealous about her and Taiki. She begun to giggle again. Kiriha was a bit annoyed but he still likes her voice.<p>

"What?"

"Nothing... I never thought you are a jealous type too..."

He blushed. "W-what?"

"C'mon... I know your face can't lie to me...*smile *  
>You're jealous every time I mention Taiki, aren't you?"<p>

"W-Why would I get jealous...? He's our friend right?" He lied.

"Since when did Kiriha start saying "friends"? Since NeoVamdemon absorbed your MetalGreymon?", she teased. This time Kiriha can't take it and walked away.

Nene didn't know he would be that sensitive, so she followed without telling Taiki's team. After they were gone, Taiki noticed that they weren't with them.

"Where's Kiriha and Nene?" said Taiki.

"I dunno, they were having an argument and Kiriha stormed off..." said Shoutmon.

"Kiriha... wa-"  
>Before she finished talking, an Andromon grabbed Nene's both arms and carried her.<p>

"AAAAAH!" she screamed, and Kiriha didn't hesitate to release his Digimon. However, a HiAndromon behind him hit his head and knocked him down unconscious.

When Kiriha woke up, he was in cage with Nene sleeping unconscious beside him.  
>Kiriha wrapped his hand around her and the other hand touched her face.<p>

"She's okay..." He thought. (italicize this too xD)

Kiriha wanted to give her air so she can breathe and closed his eyes, but at that time Nene woke up and misunderstood that Kiriha wanted to kiss her. Nene then slapped him hard.

**PLAAAAAAK!** (I recommend using "**SLAP!**", and bold this statement xD)

Taiki and Shoutmon heard it from outside so they went to the sound come from.

"Maybe Kiriha and Nene are in there!" exlaimed Shoutmon.

"You're right! Reload, Beelzebumon!" He said, and Beelzebumon carried him, finally flying and searching them from the sky.

Kiriha was having a bad mood because he tried to save Nene, but instead ended up being slapped by her.

"Sorry..." Said Nene, pleading as she look at him down.

Kiriha accidentally saw her open skirt.  
>"Uhhhh... your skirt..." He said as he blushed. Nene blushed too.<p>

"Thanks..." Nene said as she sat beside him.

"So... where's our X-Loader?" (so you prefer X-Loader instead of Xros Loader eh? It's okay XD)

"They took it..."

"Taiki can help us!"

"Well, does he know where to find us?"

Awkward silence followed.

"Let's do something! We can't just be standing here!" said Nene confidently.  
>She tried to reach the window, but alas, it was too high.<p>

"Watch-"  
>Kiriha tried to warn her but his words was cut off when he was bumped by her butt in his face.<p>

"Sorry!" said Nene in panic.  
>Kiriha's face was fully red.<p>

"It's okay..."

"You're becoming more and more like Taiki, you know..." said Kiriha.

"Sorry..."  
>…But without notice, Nene was being kissed by Kiriha! She kissed him back and hugged him.<p>

"But you're only mine..." said Kiriha, embarrassed. It's pretty rare to see Kiriha's sweet side.

They hugged without realizing that Taiki has come to save them.

THE END!

THE END!

Yay! I end it, like usually, i confused to end this fic but I hope you like it, well since I didn't correct it again so sorry for a lot mistake grammar :)


End file.
